Owned
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Seth doesn't like it when other people try to wiggle their way in his friends' lives and threatens his friendship with them. It just bothers him. This is how that came to be known and how his friends came to know. One-shot.


A/N: I have no clue where this idea came from. I guess for some reason, Seth seems like a clingy guy over his friends. Sorry if it may seem a little _odd_.

* * *

Dean didn't know why Seth gets jealous. No, jealous wasn't the word. Bothered wasn't the right word either. Threatened seemed more appropriate for Seth.

Seth got way too threatened if Dean talked to someone longer than three hours. Seth hid his threatened feelings well.

Roman guessed that Seth feels possessive when his position of 'best friend' gets threatened.

Seth had gotten really possessive when Dolph and Neville had been brief tag-team partners. He had gotten really possessive when Dean and Dolph had been tag-team partners and became friends. Seth had seemed to realize that Dean and Dolph are good friends, not best friends, so he didn't feel threatened anymore.

* * *

Dean had noticed Seth getting 'threatened' when he and Big Show tag-teamed up for the brief period. He just assumed that Seth was annoyed that he had a match and he didn't. He and Big Show were talking about something, but Seth was annoyed again. It didn't make sense because Seth had a match that night.

* * *

There was Dolph Ziggler and Seth was pouting about how Dean spent two weeks with the guy outside of the arena to up their 'in-ring chemistry.'

Dean had looked at Seth, who was glaring out the window of the car.

"What are you pouting about?" Dean asked. Seth didn't say anything and Dean looked at Roman confused. Roman shrugged. Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine. Don't tell."

"How about you ask your new best friend?" Seth spat out.

Roman looked confused and Dean wasn't sure where that came from. "My 'new best friend?' What have you been smoking lately?"

"What have I been smoking? What have _you been smoking_?" Seth asked, imploringly.

Dean glared, "Don't change subjects. What do you mean by 'new best friend?' Come on."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Dolph," Seth spat out.

Dean nearly laughed, "So our in-ring partnership doesn't look like it was forced. He's not my new best friend. Don't be ridiculous."

Roman had to agree, "Yeah, Seth. Don't be ridiculous."

"It's Dolph. He used to do that weird hip swivel thing when he went to the ramp. He can never take your place," Dean assured.

Seth seemed to have lightened up a considerable amount after being assured.

* * *

It was highly weird when Dolph found Seth lurking on him, giving him the 'I will kill you' eye. Dolph wasn't sure why and looked at him.

"I'm Dean's best friend," Seth said.

Dolph had no intention of questioning that, "Congratulations?"

"You got a problem with that?" Seth replied.

Dolph shook his head, "No. We're just going to be tag-team partners. No need to get territorial about it." He shoved past Seth.

Seth knew Dolph wasn't scared, but he pretended that Dolph was at least intimidated.

* * *

"Dude, you're so possessive," Roman said.

Seth shrugged, "So?"

Dean looked at him weirdly, "It's kind of creepy."

Roman nodded, "Kind of? It's really creepy."

Seth scoffed at them, "Shut up Neanderthals." He walked away and the other two just looked at each other.

"He just walked away," Dean replied. He sounded more offended at Seth leaving than being called a Neanderthal.

* * *

Roman was talking to Star Dust, it seemed like Star Dust was doing the talking, and it seemed like Roman was a victim of Star Dust's insane ramblings.

Seth had a brief moment of triumph because he would leave his friend to get rambled at, like how he was left behind to get flirted with by Dean's aunt.

It seemed like Roman was talking back and Seth had a brief thought of Roman being Star Dust's best friend and instead of his.

You see, Dean wasn't the only one who barely had friends in high school. In fact, Seth had friends who kept ditching him for other people. He couldn't tell what repelled his friends. As far as he knew, he was kind and thoughtful. He listened to his friends, he hung out with his friends in and out of school, and they just ditched him. Ever since kindergarten he had his friends leave him for other people.

So maybe he was clingy, he liked these people, he really did. He wasn't sure how to handle it if his friends ditched him. Maybe he has abandonment issues that he needs to look at.

He walked over and looked at the two. "So, what are you talking about?" He realized how his voice was a false happy tone. He knew that it didn't escape Roman's notice.

"Star. Dust." The man said and hissed at them both. He left and the other two looked at each other.

* * *

"He's weird like that," Dolph Ziggler said.

"And people think I'm a lunatic," Dean replied.

After their sixth-month run as the 'Lunatic Showoff' that Michael affectionately called them, Dean wasn't ready to lose Dolph as a friend.

Roman and Seth looked at him.

Right now, Dolph was going to tag-team with Neville. Seth was acting really strange.

It was a bit unnerving.

"Really, Seth? You have to be possessive?" Dean asked.

Seth snorted, "You're like my pets. I own you all."

Triple H walked by and looked straight at them. "I always expected Dean to think he owns you." They just looked at him as Triple H walked away. He really needed to evaluate his employees' mindsets.

Dolph looked incredulous, "Pets?"

Seth nodded, "Yeah. You're like my pets; if I had any. Since you're my pets, I own you. I don't like sharing."

Dean looked distressed, "Owning people is illegal."

Seth shushed him, "Quiet Pet."

Neville looked up at that. "Wait. I thought Roman and Dean were dating."

Dean just scowled and Roman held back a laugh. Dolph and Seth busted out laughing.

"Why do people think that?" Dean asked in a distressed tone.

Neville arched an eyebrow at how close the two were standing. Dean stepped away from Roman.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't figure out to close this story or where it came from.


End file.
